This Invention relates to a separator. In its more specific aspect, this invention relates to a separator for separating particulate, such as dirt or other abrasive particles, from a liquid phase, such as water.
When washing or scrubbing a surface, especially a painted surface such as a motor vehicle, or a building panel, wall or ceiling, or a glass pane, with a washing solution, e.g. water which may contain a cleaning agent, one typically uses a sponge, squeegee, brush, mitten, rag, towel, and the like, and referred to herein and in the appended claims a washing accessory. After each wipe with the washing accessory, the accessory is rinsed in a suitable receptacle, e.g., pail, containing a liquid such as water or a cleaning solution. Particulate, such as dirt, paint particles, and other abrasive particles, which become attached, fastened or lodged to the washing accessory, are released or freed from the accessory and become dispersed in the liquid phase. As a result of any subsequent rinsings of the washing accessory in the washing solution, some of the particulate dispersed in the liquid phase from previous rinsings becomes attached or lodged onto the accessory. Even if the particulate sinks to the bottom, the motion or agitation of the liquid caused by rinsing churns the body of liquid and brings a substantial amount of the particulate up from the bottom, which then tends to cling to or be lodged onto the washing accessory. When the surface is wiped or scrubbed with the washing accessory, the particulate lodged in the accessory can scratch or gouge the surface, which is particularly troublesome with a motor vehicle because the finish of the vehicle can be damaged.
This invention has therefore has its purpose to provide a separator for separating particulate from a liquid phase.
It is another object of the invention to provide for a separator that leaves a liquid phase substantially free of particulate so that a washing accessory can be rinsed in the liquid phase as the washing solution with substantially no particulate attaching or clinging to the washing accessory.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a separator for separating particulate from a liquid phase that is relatively inexpensive and simple to use.